iBelieve
by sapphire316
Summary: When iCarly viewers report seeing the shadow of a boy fly by the window in the studio, Carly, Sam, and Freddie don't know what to think. Spencer, on the other hand, is convinced that it's the shadow of Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. When Jack realizes he's been noticed, he decides it's time to have a little fun... NO PAIRINGS R&R please! (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok seriously, I gotta stop starting new stories. And this is probably the most random one yet! So if you somehow stumbled across this, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is, weeds are pointless plants! Heck, I don't even think they even count as plants!"<p>

"Sam, we've gone over this before. Weeds aren't useless!"

"Well then Carly, tell me one thing weeds do."

"That's easy, they...um..."

"Exactly."

"Guys, why are we having this conversation again?"

"Oh shut up Freddie."

Three friends, two girls and a boy, were walking through the halls of Bushwell Plaza, an apartment complex. The brunette girl's name was Carly, and the blonde's was Samantha, or Sam for short. The boy's name was Freddie. Currently, they were arguing about the importance of weeds, a topic they had, strangely enough, discussed before.

They came to a door labeled 8-C. Carly put a key in the lock and opened it. This was where she lived with her brother, Spencer. Freddie lived just across the hall.

"Spencer, we're home!" called Carly.

"I'm in the shower!" was Spencer's reply.

"Of course." said Carly.

Carly and Freddie went to the computer while Sam headed straight for the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"Sam, do you have to go right to the fridge as soon as you walk in?" asked Carly.

"Yes." said Sam, not turning around.

Carly rolled her eyes and looked at the computer screen. Freddie was checking the comments for their comedy web show, iCarly. Freddie was the technical producer, while Carly and Sam were the hosts. Spencer and their friend Gibby sometimes made appearances as well.

Freddie frowned. "That's weird..."

"What? What's weird?" Carly asked him.

"There's a ton of comments."

"Well iCarly is only one of the most popular web shows ever." Sam pointed out, coming over with a piece of chicken in her hand.

"You didn't let me finish." said Freddie, a bit annoyed. "There's a ton of comments, and they're all on the same thing."

"Ok, so a lot of people liked one segment, your point?" Carly asked.

"Actually, they're not about segments at all."

This got the girls's attention.

"Well, then what are they about?" asked Sam, taking a bite out of her chicken.

"Everyone seems to have seen something pass by the window. They say it's like a shadow." said Freddie, scrolling through the comments.

"A shadow?" Carly asked confusedly. "Of what, a bird?"

"No, a person." said Freddie, sounding just as confused as Carly.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait, you're telling me that most of our viewers saw the shadow of some guy flying by our window?" Sam said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Freddie clarified. "Look, this person even attached a screen shot to their message." He clicked on the screenshot and it grew larger. Sure enough, just past Carly and Sam's heads, was the shadow of a person, a teenage boy from the looks of it.

"That's insane!" exclaimed Carly.

"Was this guy like jumping off the building or something?" Sam wondered.

"No, I don't think so." said Freddie. "Look. He's coming in from the right, as if he's flying or something."

"Or shot out of a cannon." said Sam.

"Do you really have to make everything more violent?" Freddie asked, slightly annoyed.

"Do you really have to make everything more nerdtastic?" Sam retorted.

"Guys!" Carly interrupted. "Stop arguing and let's find out who that is, and if he's currently a splatter on the sidewalk or not! Freddie, can you zoom in on that any more?"

"I can try." said Freddie. He clicked a few times and zoomed in on the window. From what they could tell, the shadow belonged to a boy about their age. He was tall, thin, had extremely messy hair, and looked like he was wearing a hoodie. In his right hand, he carried what looked like some kind of tree branch with a curved end.

"Ok, so it's no one we've ever seen before." said Carly.

"Wait a minute," Freddie said, squinting to see something in the picture. "Are those...snowflakes?"

Carly and Sam leaned closer to get a better look. Sure enough, snowflakes were all around the boy, even though it was mid-autumn.

"What the heck?" murmured Carly. "It hasn't snowed yet."

"Guys," said Freddie thoughtfully. "Call me crazy, but I think we might be dealing with something that's not exactly human."

"Ok." said Sam. "You're crazy."

"Thanks." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Wait, Freddie might be right." said Carly.

"Oh no, he's infected you with the stupidity!" Sam exclaimed. "Quick! Call a doctor!"

Carly gave her a look.

"Wait...you're being serious!?" asked Sam, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, we've seen weird things before." Carly pointed out. "Bigfoot stole our RV!"

"Ok one, no one can prove that," said Sam. "And two, if he's not a human, what is he?"

"Um..." Carly thought for a moment. "...Freddie tell her what he could be."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "He could be...a spirit."

"A spirit? You mean like a ghost?" Sam asked. "Dude, ghosts don't exist, remember the 'haunted' apartment?"

"Yeah, true..." Freddie trailed off.

At that moment, Spencer came in, having gotten dressed after his shower. "Hey guys, whatcha' guys doing?" he asked.

"A lot of iCarly viewers commented about a person's shadow they saw in our window." explained Carly.

"And now Freddie's got the crazy idea that this guy is actually a spirit." added Sam.

Spencer leaned in close to the computer, taking note of everything from the stick to the snowflakes. "You know," he said. "Maybe he's Jack Frost."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie stared at him.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"Dude, you seriously still believe in stuff like that?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Well of course." said Spencer matter-of-factly.

The teens burst out laughing.

"Wow Spencer, you really are a kid inside!" laughed Sam.

"Aw, don't say that Sam. He just doesn't want to grow up yet." said Carly, trying to be serious, but a smile playing at her lips all the same.

Spencer frowned. "You guys don't believe?"

"Well of course not." said Freddie. "We stopped believing a long time ago."

"Well you guys laugh now," said Spencer. "But when that guy turns out to be Jack Frost, I'll be the one laughing! See? Ah ha ha! Ha ha! Ha-URK!" Spencer choked on his own spit and hunched over, coughing. Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked down on this pathetic display.

"Spencer, when you're done, you might want to go see a psychiatrist." advised Carly.

"My mom knows a good one." said Sam.

"Of course she does." muttered Freddie.

Spencer finally stopped hacking and stood up straight. "I'm not crazy!"

The trio just looked at him.

"...ok so maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong!"

"You know what," said Carly. "I'm just not even gonna try anymore."

"Me neither." Sam added.

"Same." agreed Freddie. The three of them walked upstairs to rehearse an iCarly episode.

"I shall prove them to be wrong!" Spencer declared. "But first, I shall work on my victorious laughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Spence, you never change. But it seems like he's actually on to something here. However, can he convince Carly, Sam, and Freddie that the shadow really is Jack Frost? Well, you're gonna have to just wait and see! Please review if you want more, and remember to never insult weeds-they have feelings too. Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**PurpleKittyFangirl: Yay for oddity!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a large building in the middle of the North Pole, North, better known as Santa Claus, was supervising toy construction. Contrary to popular belief, yetis were the toy builders, not elves. The elves had too small brains for the task.<p>

"I don't like it, paint it red!" North yelled at a yeti next to a pile of blue robots.

The yeti groaned and face planted into the table as North walked away.

Suddenly, there was an uproar in the lower levels of the factory. North dashed to the railing and looked over the edge. A horde of yetis were crowded around something, seemingly angry, and blue light kept shooting into the air like fireworks. North sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Hey!" he yelled downwards. "Move!"

The sea of yetis parted, revealing a teenage boy with pure white hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with silver frost around the edges and brown pants. In his hand was a staff covered in ice. He was looking a bit worse for wear. His hair was tangled, his clothes were wrinkled, and his normally pale face was slightly flushed, having been tired out from the struggle with the yetis. "Yes?" the boy called.

"Jack, what are you doing?" North asked with a frown and half lidded eyes.

"Uh, standing?" Jack said, hoping to avoid a lecture of any kind.

North raised an eyebrow. "Well, while you were 'standing' how did you manage to attract the attention of 20 yetis?"

"Um..." Jack thought for a moment. "Paparazzi?"

North rolled his eyes. "Wait there, I'll be down in second." The Russian man walked down the stairs and over to the boy. He turned to the yetis. "Alright everyone, back to work!" North eyed Jack. "I'll take of this."

"Oh, so now I'm a 'this'?" asked Jack, somewhat offended.

"Yes." responded North. "Now what were you really doing, and why were you sending up ice blasts?"

"I was walking through the workshop when everyone started trying to kill me." the teen replied. "And ice was the closest thing to an emergency flare I had."

"You were just innocently walking?" asked North doubtfully.

"Of course! I would never lie to you, North!" Jack said with a wide smile.

"Hmm..." North studied the boy. "I have feeling you are not telling complete truth."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I may or may not have been freezing elves and throwing them at yetis."

North rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. This boy really knew how to give someone a migraine. "Jack, I told you to leave workers alone and they won't bother you."

"What, I'm not allowed to have a little fun?" the icy teen asked with a grin. North just gave him a look and began to walk away. However, he didn't get far. A yeti stopped him and said "Hrblehargawhimdelopi!"

"You did?" asked North, having somehow understood this.

The yeti nodded.

"And you felt need to tell me this, why?"

"Hargahutumnbkaringef." the yeti answered.

"Ah, you are right." said North.

"What'd he say?" asked Jack curiously.

"Well you see Jack," began North. "Steve here watches a web show called iCarly, have you heard of it?"

"I think I've heard a little about it." Jack replied. "All I know is that three kids in Seattle started up a comedy show online and it got really popular. I don't know any details though."

"I see."

"And your point is?" Jack asked after a short silence.

"Oh, yes." said North, getting back into his train of thought. "Steve says there have been comments on shadow passing by window. Shadow that looks remarkably like you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Were you by any chance in Seattle three days ago? Perhaps making it snow too early?" North had a warning tone in his voice, clearly saying that if Jack was bringing winter when it should be autumn, there were to be consequences.

"No, no!" Jack replied quickly. "I was just passing through. I must've flown by their window when they were filming or something."

"Good." said North. "For a moment I assumed you were messing with seasons."

"Nope. I'd only do that to spring to annoy Bunny." the white haired boy said with a slight smile. North raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding!" Jack quickly added.

"You'd better be." warned North. "Now, I must get back to work. Please, try not to cause more trouble."

Jack grinned. "Cause trouble? Me?" he asked innocently.

North shook his head and sighed, although he was smiling a bit. "No mischief making. You're already at top of Naughty List."

"Something I am very much proud of." said Jack, still grinning.

North rolled his eyes. "Well you shouldn't be." he said. "Now goodbye."

"Bye." Jack said back as North left. When the man was out of sight, the teenager smirked. "They noticed me, huh? Well, there's nothing better at getting rid of boredom than having a little fun." With that, the boy leaped into the air, let the wind catch him, and flew out the window, heading for Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Jack, what are you planning? So yeah, Guardian chapter here. As usual, please review, and never leave Jack alone for more than 30 seconds-it won't end well. Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the next chapter! No reviews this time, so just enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carly pulled out her schoolbooks and closed her locker. She shook her head, remembering what Spencer had said to her that morning. Apparently, he was still convinced that the shadow belonged to Jack Frost. Like he existed.<p>

"Hey Carls, whatcha' thinking about?"

Carly turned to see Sam standing there, having just arrived.

"Oh nothing." Carly answered. "Just about how Spencer keeps trying to convince me that Jack Frost exists."

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's still going on about that?"

"Uh huh." Carly said with a nod. "I mean, I know he's abnormal, and I love that, but this is kinda getting ridiculous."

"What is?" asked Freddie, walking up.

"Spencer still thinks that Jack Frost flew by our window." Carly replied.

Freddie shook his head and sighed. "I knew he didn't exactly have the mind of an adult, but I didn't realize he still believed in that kind of stuff."

"Me neither." said Carly.

They heard a voice behind them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Gibby." the trio replied in unison, greeting their friend.

"What're you guys talking about?" Gibby asked.

"Spencer believes in Jack Frost." Sam responded bluntly.

Gibby laughed a little. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Wow, he really still believes in things like that?"

"Yep." said Carly. "Yesterday we got a lot of comments about a shadow in our window, and Spencer's convinced it was Jack Frost."

"Wow." said Gibby. "That's kinda sad."

"We know." said Freddie.

Just then, the bell rang for class. "Come on guys, we have Mrs. Briggs first." Carly reminded them.

Sam groaned. "Ugh, I hate her."

"Everyone does." muttered Freddie.

"Let's go, we don't wanna be late." said Carly, leading the way to the classroom. They walked in and sat down at their desks. Mrs. Briggs stood at the front of the class. "Alright students, give me your homework." She walked around the room, collecting students' homework. When she got to Sam, she stopped. "Samantha, where is your homework?"

"I don't know," replied Sam. "Somewhere."

Mrs. Briggs narrowed her eyes, but moved on. This wasn't really a surprise. Sam never did her homework any way.

Suddenly, they all felt a cool breeze blowing through the room. Mrs. Briggs frowned. "I could have sworn I closed that window..." she muttered to herself. She walked over to the window, which was now wide open. But before she could even touch it, the window slammed shut on its own, making everyone jump.

Then the window began...freezing over? Yes, frost had now covered the window in intricate patterns. It was beautiful, but everyone was too scared to notice.

"What's going on!?" a voice cried.

"It's fall, not winter!" came another.

"Everyone calm down!" Mrs. Briggs yelled. The room fell silent at her voice. "Thank you. Now, just ignore this, and we can get on with the class-AUGH!" She suddenly slipped and fell, landing on her back. A patch of ice had somehow formed beneath her.

Half the class laughed, but the other half was too busy wondering what was happening.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly.

"What?" asked Sam.

"What's going on!?"

"Why are you asking me!?"

Carly hesitated, when suddenly she thought of something, a possible explanation for this. "Sam...what if...what if Spencer's right? What if Jack Frost really is here?"

Sam put her face in her hands. "Ughhhhh, you're so naive it's painful!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Sam looked up. "Don't you get it? Spencer's obviously pulling a prank on us!"

"But he sworn off pranki-"

"Well clearly he was lying! Look, Spencer wanted us to believe that Jack Frost was real, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So doesn't this seem like the perfect thing to convince us?"

"But how would he-"

"Special effects, ice cubes, I don't know! All I know is that he's behind this!"

Carly thought for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Sam.

Meanwhile, set of icy blue eyes was watching their conversation. The owner of those eyes grinned. "Not even close girls," he murmured. "Not even close."

* * *

><p><strong>Gee I wonder who that is. As usual, please review, and don't spit on marshmallows while driving a truck! Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!? Heh heh, I just had to write some more. Random as this story is, I'm having fun writing it!**

**PurpleKittyFangirl: You just love disobeying me don't you...**

**Dreamcatcher-Megan: He's a handful, isn't he? And thanks! I try to keep anyone I write about as in-character as possible.**

**mrg6: Well I'm happy to entertain! Honestly I have no idea where I got this idea though. And we'll be seeing plenty of Jack's mischief throughout this story, trust me!**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jack smiled mischievously and waved his staff. Instantly, a cold wind shot through the classroom, blowing back everyone's hair.<p>

"What the heck is going on!?" yelled a blonde haired girl.

"I don't know!" a brunette girl shouted back.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on." said Jack, even though no one could hear him. "You're being frosted." He smiled in spite of himself. He couldn't resist making an ice pun here and there.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed a boy.

"That was right in my ear, Gibby!" exclaimed another boy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gibby screamed louder, making the other boy groan and rub his ears.

Jack grinned slightly. "Aw, come on, I'm just having a little fun!" He slowed the wind until it was serenely blowing across their faces. He then stepped over to the frosted window. Jack raised his finger and began to draw. The images weren't too intricate, but you could still tell what they were: a reindeer, a rabbit, a hummingbird, a manta ray, and a fox. He held out his hands and concentrated his power on the drawings. Suddenly, they leapt off the window in the form of blue translucent animals.

Gasps echoed around the room. The students and teacher stared, but in awe, not fear, as the animals raced through the air. The rabbit and the fox seemed to be rivals, as they chased each other around and occasionally snapped at one another. Then the reindeer stepped in between then, ending what seemed to be an argument. The hummingbird shook its tiny head as the manta ray seemed to laugh silently.

Jack smiled proudly. He had managed to give the ice creatures the personalities of the friends he had based them on.

Suddenly, the animals exploded into snowflakes, which gently floated to the ground, making for a beautiful scene.

The brunette girl's eyes were wide as she caught a snowflake in her hand. "Sam..." she murmured. "I don't think Spencer would be able to do something like this."

Sam, the blonde girl, looked at the girl who had spoken. "Carly, who else could have done this?"

Carly was silent.

"Well?" asked Sam impatiently.

"I think...I think Spencer might be right. Maybe Jack Frost actually exists."

Jack looked her way when she spoke. "Did I really just get a teenager to believe in me?" he murmured.

Sam stared at her friend. "Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"No Sam." said Carly, rolling her eyes. "But just think. Spencer can't lie. He always admits to it like, 30 seconds afterwards."

"True..." Sam said.

"Yeah! And all the proof's right here!" exclaimed the boy who's ear Gibby screamed into.

"Oh shut up Freddie." said Sam. "You're just saying that to agree with Carly."

"Sam please don't start this now." said Carly.

Jack decided that this had gone on long enough. He picked up a book and threw it at the wall near the window. The sound it made got everyone's attention. Jack went to the window and began to write, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

_"She's right. I'm Jack Frost."_

* * *

><p><strong>So Jack has revealed himself, but will the others believe? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, and don't lick fuzzy carpets on Tuesdays! Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back with another chapter! **

**MysteryGirl7Freak (Review 1): Yeah, you're right. Sam would definitely take his staff and beat him with it. Lol, I can see it now.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak (Review 2): *smirks back***

**MysteryGirl7Freak (Review 3): I'll let Jack answer this one, complete with an Aladdin reference!**

**Jack: Trouble? Heh, you're only in trouble if you get caught!**

**North: JACK!**

**Jack: ...I'm in trouble.**

**That's all the reviews, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the words written on the window. The letters etched it frost spelled out a message that no was was sure if they should believe it or not.<p>

"Sam..." Carly said slowly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"You see the words too, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you guys believe them?" asked Freddie, joining the conversation.

"Oh heck no!" Sam exclaimed. "It's obviously just Spencer playing a prank on us! SPENCER!" she yelled. "GET OUT HERE, THE JOKE'S UP!" There was no reply. "I MEAN IT! COME OUT OR I'LL TIE YOUR TONGUE AROUND YOUR HEAD!" Sam threatened.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly.

"What? I'm just getting Spencer to come out!"

"Guys," interrupted Freddie. "Look." He pointed at the window, where more words were being written.

_"Look, one, I have no idea who Spencer is. Two, that sounds painful. And three, I really am Jack Frost."_

"Then why can't we see you?" asked Sam irritably.

_"I can only be seen if you believe in me."_

"Well that's convenient!" said Sam. "We can't see you unless we believe, real clever Spencer!"

"Sam, I really don't think Spencer could pull off something this complicated." Carly pointed out. "Jack Frost...I think it might be real."

"Oh, so now I'm an it?"

Carly jumped about a foot in the air at the unfamiliar voice behind her. She whipped around to see a boy standing by the window who definitely hadn't been there before. He was trying to look annoyed, but the mischievous glint in his blue eyes gave away that he was having fun with all this. Carly could only stare. The boy had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and teenagers' hair was certainly not supposed to be white. So Carly did the only thing that came to mind. She screamed.

The boy started in surprise. "Did I really scare you that much?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda!" Carly exclaimed, still afraid.

"Oh. Well sorry about that. I didn't think you could see me." the boy said.

Carly stared at him again. Couldn't see him? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Carly!" exclaimed Freddie, snapping her out of her confusion. "What's wrong!?"

"Why'd you just scream!?" asked Sam.

"Why'd I just...do you not see the boy standing three feet away!?" screamed Carly.

"Hi!" said Gibby, waving.

"No not you!" yelled Carly. "The one by the window!"

"Carly...there's no one there." said Freddie.

"Yeah there is! He's right there!" Carly shouted, pointing at the boy.

"For once, I'm gonna agree with Frednerd here." said Sam. "There's no one standing next to the window."

Carly was now wide eyed and breathing heavily, throughly freaked out. She quickly turned to face the boy, who seemed somewhat amused. "Why can't they see you!?"

"They don't believe in me." he replied, as if he had just said the most sensible thing in the world.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Carly screamed, starting to get frustrated.

"Look," said the boy, slinging the stick he was carrying over his shoulder. "I'm Jack Frost, a spirit. If I'm not believed in, I can't be seen. It's not rocket science."

"Jack Frost..." murmured Carly, trying to soak in the fact that the very person she had once ridiculed her brother for believing in was standing right in front of her. "You're...not kidding?"

"Why the heck would I kid abut something like that?" Jack asked.

"Carls?" asked Sam. "Who're you talking to?"

"Jack Frost...I'm talking to Jack Frost." Carly responded, still somewhat shocked.

"Oh no..." moaned Sam. "Spencer's dragged her in!"

"I'm not kidding Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "Spencer was right, he's real."

Jack grinned. "Well duh."

"You know, maybe she's telling the truth." said Freddie.

"Aw no you too!" Sam groaned.

"No, seriously! I mean, when has Carly or Spencer ever lied to us?"

Sam paused. "You have a point..."

"Come on you two! Believe!" urged Carly.

"I will." said Freddie, after thinking a moment.

"So one's found his common sense." commented Jack, startling Freddie. "So what about the other one?"

"Come on Sam," Carly pleaded. "There's nothing wrong with believing."

Sam frowned, thinking things over. She then sighed. "Oh fine." she muttered.

Jack grinned. "Good." he said.

Sam did a double take. "Nuh uh, no way..." she murmured. "You're actually real!?"

"Yep."

"Holy crap...that's crazy."

"Oh I know right." Carly agreed.

"Wait a minute, where's everyone else?" asked Sam. They looked around. Mrs. Briggs and the other students were gone.

"They probably all fled the room when Carly screamed." said Freddie.

"Well, not all of them." said Carly, pointing at Gibby, who hadn't left.

"Hi guys." he said.

"Hey Gib." Freddie replied.

"So Jack Frost's real, huh?"

"Yep."

"Great. Now I feel bad about making fun of believing in him."

"As do we Gibby, as do we."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really like the ending for this chapter...I just couldn't think of anything better at the moment. Oh well. Anyway, please review, and don't dump snow cones in a hair dryer! Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok first off, I am SO sorry for the long wait! But, I finally was able to write this, and I hope you like it!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: :) He's very huggable isn't he? Heh heh, I think Spencer'll want to show Jack more than that. ;) And no. That is not wrong at all.**

**Guest: Thhaaaaaaaaaaaaanks :)**

**darkia: Here's the update!**

**crazyhorse1774: Thank you!**

**Brittany Bauer: Thanks!**

**abby: Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**CoolRoseAbby: Here you go!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! And here's the update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Spencer, we're home!" Carly called from outside the apartment door.<p>

"It's open!" Spencer yelled back, not looking up. He was working on his newest sculpture, a giant guinea pig that would open it's mouth and sing the Alphabet Song. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to sculpt this, he just thought of it in the shower.

Carly opened the door and walked in. "And now, people will flood the apartment!" she exclaimed.

Freddie was the next to walk in. "Hey Spence." he said.

"You're so boring." said Gibby, coming in. "Now this is how you walk in a room." Gibby cleared his throat. "GIBBEH!" he yelled, somehow managing to slide across the carpet.

Freddie just looked at him for a second before walking away.

Then Sam entered the apartment. "Hey we're here, we brought a guy, and I'm hungry." she said bluntly.

"Food's in the fri-wait a guy?" asked Spencer, finally looking up. "What guy?"

"That guy." said Sam, pointing behind her as she made her way into the kitchen.

Spencer looked at the doorway to see Jack casually standing there, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh. That guy." said Spencer. "So, who are you, kid?"

"I'm-" Jack started to say, but Spencer cut him off.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! You look familiar." The artist put a hand to his chin, examining Jack. "Hmm...white hair...blue eyes...you must be...SANTA!"

Jack stared at him. At first, Spencer's face was dead serious, but then he burst out laughing.

"Kidding, kidding! You look nothing like Santa!" Spencer kept laughing until he seemed to remember something. "Hang on, would you by any chance be Jack Frost?"

"The one and only." Jack said with a grin.

"And did you fly by our window the other day!?" Spencer asked, getting more excited by the second.

"That was me!" Jack replied.

Spencer stood silently for a second. Then suddenly, he jumped up and punched the air. "I KNEW IT!' he shouted. He did a victory dance over to Carly and began playing with her hair, singing, "I was right and Carly was wrong! Ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!"

"Jack, this is my older brother, Spencer." said Carly, trying to push Spencer away from her.

"You sure he's older?" asked Jack, attempting in vain to hold his laughter in.

"Yep." Carly deadpanned.

"I was right and Carly was wrong! Ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!" Spencer sang.

* * *

><p>After being forced to listen to Spencer's victory song for twenty minutes, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Jack finally managed to escape upstairs to the iCarly studio.<p>

"So this is where you guys do your webshow?" Jack asked, looking around as he walked in.

"Yep!" Carly confirmed. "That's Freddie's camera stuff, there's our TV, our guest car, and the hammer that almost killed me!" She pointed at each object she named.

"...not gonna ask." said Jack, looking at the hammer lodged in the wall.

"Yeah don't." Carly agreed.

"Hey guys," said Freddie, holding up a piece of paper. "iCarly's tonight and we have an unbooked time slot."

"What does that mean?" asked Gibby.

Freddie looked at Gibby for a second before explaining. "There's like twenty minutes where no one is doing anything during the show."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so? Why'd you have to speak German?"

"I wasn't speaking Ger-"

"You know what? Just forget it, man."

"...ok. So what are we gonna do?"

"Um..." Carly murmured, thinking.

"Hey, how about him?" Sam suggested, pointing at Jack. "We don't have a guest this episode other than Gibby and Spencer, so why don't we introduce him and do a skit or something?"

"Hmm, maybe we could!" said Carly. "Jack, what do you think?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure." he said. "I've got time before I have to go. What do I need to do?"

"Um, let's see." said Carly. "We could..." she trailed off, thinking.

"We could have him fall from the ceiling." said Gibby.

"Gibby, for once in your life could you not be an idiot?" Sam asked irritably.

"Wait." said Carly, holding up her hand. "That could work."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Jack.

"Ok, do you want to fall from the ceiling?" Carly asked.

"Sure."

"You were just going to agree anyway?"

"Yep."

"Then what was the point of that?"

"To annoy you." Jack said, smiling.

"...fair enough." said Carly.

"Hold on," said Freddie. "Jack, can you be seen on camera?"

"Yeah, I can." answered Jack. "How do you think they get all those videos of Bigfoot and Santa sightings?"

The group of teens visibly shuddered. Jack frowned at this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." said Sam. "Just that we thought we saw Bigfoot but it turned out to just be some jerk in a costume."

"Ah." Jack said, nodding. "Some people do that."

"But Bigfoot stole our RV!" Carly exclaimed.

"...huh." said Jack. "I've never heard that one before."

"It was very...strange." said Freddie.

"I bet it was. But anyway," Jack began. "After I, uh, fall from the ceiling, what's gonna happen?"

"Sam and I will ask you random questions, we're gonna laugh, be silly, and basically just have a good time." Carly told him.

Jack grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

"You got that right!" said Gibby.

"And if it's not, you still won't get those twenty minutes of your life back." Sam said.

Jack laughed. "That's fine, I've got time."

"Alright guys, time to start." said Freddie, picking up his camera as Jack flew up into the rafters. Gibby walked out of the camera's view as Carly and Sam prepared themselves. Freddie held his camera in a ready position.

"In five...four...three...two..."

* * *

><strong>And there you have it! So, next chapter's gonna be an iCarly episode! That'll be interesting, heh heh. Again, I deeply apologize for the ridiculously long wait, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. For now, please review, and never plant flowers in a coffee-filled sombrero! Sapphire316, out.<strong>


End file.
